Germany x Snow White
by dizanime
Summary: This story is a lovely crossover between Hetalia and Disney. This based off of the Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves but Germany is guest starring as the prince. What happens in this story? You'll have to read it to find out! :)
1. Prologue

**Germany x Snow White**

**Evil Queen's POV**

It was a normal day around the castle. I always do the same routine. I begin walking to my chamber that holds the Magic Mirror. When I walk in it is very dark the only light is the faint glow that forms around the Mirror. I walk up the steps that are before it and I stop once I am able to see my reflection. "Slave in the magic mirror come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee," I say while a blast of air begins to surround me. "Speak! Let me see thy face!" I demand. Fire begins to surround the inside of the mirror. Until a face appears, it almost looks like a mask with no eyes and it has a green face. "What doest thou know my queen?" it asks me, while puffs of smoke form in the background of the mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" I ask the mirror. "Famed is thy beauty Majesty, but behold a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace, alas, she is more fair than thee" he answers. Shocked, I exclaim "Alas for her! Reveal her name." "Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow" he answers. Shocked and angered, "Snow White!" I yell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Germany x Snow White**

**Snow White's POV**

It was just another beautiful day. I was doing my chores for the day and scrubbing the steps that lead up to the castle. Since work is kind of boring to do on its own I started humming a little tune to myself. After awhile beautiful, white doves began to surround me and listen to my song. When I was done scrubbing I poured the rest of the water over the steps and went back to the well. I pulled up a new bucket from the well and set it on the edge. Then I got an idea in my head. I looked at the doves that had followed me to the well and said "Do you want to know a secret?" They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" They nodded again. "We are standing by a wishing well" I sang to them as they looked into the well. "Make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do and if you hear it echoing your wish will soon come true" I kept singing to them and they kept listening. "I'm wishing" I sang into the well and leaned in with my hand to my ear, "I'm wishing" I heard it echo back. When it echoed back all the doves flew away in fear, but I kept singing. "For the one I love to find me" I sang back, "To find me" it echoed. One dove came back to listen but was still a little afraid. "Today" I sang and echoed back just the same. The dove jumped but still stayed in its spot, soon a few more doves came back too. I kept going on with my wishful song, "I'm hoping." "I'm hoping" the well sang back. "And I'm dreaming of the nice things" I sang, "The nice things" it sang back. "He'll say" I finished, "He'll say" the well echoed back. Then I started singing different pitches and notes, while the well echoed them back. But while I was singing I didn't realize there was a stranger who overheard my singing.

**Germany's POV**

I had been riding my horse throughout the German countryside. Everything was peaceful and silent, until I began to pass the walls of the palace and heard the most beautiful voice singing on the other side. I brought my horse to a halt and dismounted. I climbed up the wall to get a look at the girl who owns this beautiful voice. What I saw was a beautiful girl surrounded by doves who were listening to every word and note she sang. She was dressed in rags with raven black hair, skin pale as snow, and lips as red as a ripped apple. In my eyes, she was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. I jumped down onto the other side of the wall and snuck up behind her. Right when she sang the last word I sang back. "Today…"

**Snow White's POV**

The doves were listening very intently to my singing and I was wishing with all my heart. "Today" I sang but instead of the well echoing back someone sang back from behind me and I jumped in surprise. "Hello" said the stranger. "Did I frighten you?" He asked. I was so scared I couldn't even speak. The doves flew away while I ran into the castle, "Wait! No wait please! Don't run away!" He called after me. Once I was inside I went to the window to see if he would leave.

**Germany's POV**

I really didn't mean to frighten the poor girl. When she ran into the castle, I was worried so I began to sing to her. "Now that I found you hear what I have to say" I sang and saw her peek her head out behind a window. "One song I have but one song, one song only for you" I sang out with all my heart. She ran up to the balcony and peeked through the curtains. I continued to sing to her "One heart tenderly beating, ever entreating, constant and true." "One love that has possessed me, one love thrilling me through" I sang to the beauty on the balcony who came out from hiding and listened to me. "One song my heart keeps singing of one love only for you" I sang this song to her with all the love in my heart. She took a dove in her hand, kissed its beak, and it flew down to me. It landed in my hand, looked at me bashfully, and kissed me on the lips. When it flew away, I looked back at the balcony in time to see her beautiful, smiling face before she closed the curtains.

**Snow White's POV**

When I looked out the window I noticed he wasn't leaving but he began singing to me. His voice was amazing and the words captured my heart. I wanted a better look so I went up to the balcony but still hid behind the curtains. He was truly handsome. He had blonde hair that was slicked back, bright sky blue eyes, and even though his face seemed very serious and hard but the words he sang was soft and tender. As his song went on I began to fall in love with him. Once I fixed myself up a bit, I stepped out onto the balcony to hear the rest of his song. Our eyes met and I knew that it was meant for us to be together. I put my hand out to one of the doves and she walked onto it. I kissed her and sent her down to the prince below. After he captured the kiss I decide to go back into the castle. While I closed the curtains I smiled dreamily at him.

_(To Be Continued)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Germany x Snow White**

**Evil Queen POV**

I looked out the window and saw a strange man singing a love song to Snow White. The sight disgusted me so I closed the curtains and went back into my royal chamber. Waiting there was my Huntsman who was the one person I wanted to see. Once I sat down I went over the scheme I had planned for Snow White. "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." I said. The Huntsman answered "Yes, your Majesty." "And there, my faithful Huntsman, you will kill her!" I exclaimed. The Huntsman looked shocked and said "But, your Majesty, the little princess-!" "Silence!" I yelled and stood from my throne. "You know the penalty if you fail" I said to him sternly. "Yes, your Majesty" he replied. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail, bring back her heart… In this" I said as I handed him a beautifully crafted small, red chest.

**Snow White's POV**

It was the next morning and I never stopped thinking about my handsome prince. Today, I decided to dress up in my favorite dress. The top was a dark blue with puffy sleeves that contained a red oval pattern and a white collar. The bottom was pale yellow and it would flow with my every turn. I wore a red bow in my hair, a dark red cape around me, and yellow shoes with little bows on top. Today, the Huntsman was going to take me outside the castle. He took me near a forest that was surrounded by flowers at the entrance. Once we stopped for a rest I began to pick the beautiful wildflowers while humming the song my prince sang to me. Suddenly I heard chirping from behind me and when I turned around I saw a little bird on a rock crying for help. I set down my flowers, went over to him, and said "Hello there. What's the matter?" I picked the poor little thing up into my hands and asked "Where's your mama and papa?" I looked around to see where he came from and said "Why, I believe you're lost." The poor dear continued chirping in distress. "Oh, please don't cry" I said in worry to try and calm him down. "Come on, perk up, won't you smile for me?" I asked him. I giggled when he did and said "That's better." But I didn't notice someone sneaking up from behind me. "Your mama and papa can't be far" I said. I heard chirping in the distance, "There they are" I said and the little bird began chirping in happiness. "Can you fly? I asked, but just then the little bird flew off and I waved saying "Goodbye, Goodbye!" But then I turned around to see the Huntsman coming toward me with his knife in his hand. I screamed in horror; afraid of what was going to happen next I threw my arms over my eyes. His knife was in the air and…

_(To Be Continued)_


End file.
